YoonMin Babies Project: WINGS Tour Jakarta
by yoonmin babies
Summary: YoonMin Babies mengadakan project untuk WINGS Tour Jakarta! Mari berpartisipasi #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper
1. How to Enter

Halo! Kali ini YoonMin Babies akan mengadakan sebuah mini giveaway. Ini adalah mini giveaway yang dibuat untuk meramaikan akun ini. Hadiah utamanya adalah sebuah album Wings: You Never Walk Alone

Untuk meramaikan, ada juga hadiah lain. Ini dia listnya:

1\. DVD Copi Ori BTS Memories 2015

2\. Satu buah novel karangan Tere Liye

3\. Tiga buah novel random terbitan Zettu

4\. Poster WINGS

.

Untuk bisa join, ini dia syaratnya:

1\. Follow dan favorite akun ffn yoonmin babies dan story ini.

2\. Membuat fanfic yoonmin oneshoot dengan jumlah kata minimal 1500 kata.

3\. Setelah membuat fanfic, kirimkan fanfic yang kalian buat ke email yellowblackyellow21 at yahoo dot com dengan subjek: Penname_Judul Fanfic

4\. Selesai. Jangan lupa tuliskan nama author dan judul fanfic dengan jelas.

.

Berikut adalah syarat fanfic yang dikirimkan;

1\. Rating PG-15 atau T.

2\. Pair harus YoonMin dengan top!Yoongi dan bottom!Jimin.

3\. Minimal jumlah katanya adalah 1500 kata.

4\. Tidak mengandung unsur SARA.

5\. Fanfic yang digunakan harus benar-benar baru dan belum dipublish di tempat lain.

.

Untuk info tambahannya, jangka waktu untuk mengirimkan fanfic adalah dua minggu setelah post ini dibuat yaitu, tanggal 18 Februari. Fanfic yang dikirimkan akan dipublish di akun yoonmin babies secara anonim, jadi readers tidak tahu fanfic yang dipost buatan siapa. Fanfic dengan jumlah fav/follow yang lebih banyak, akan dapat kesempatan lebih untuk menang. Pengumuman pemenang akan dipublish di sini. Good luck~

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa pm akun ini.

.

.

.

From YoonMin Babies to YoonMin Shipper, let's all be happy^^


	2. Pemberitahuan

Hai. Terima kasih untuk apresiasi yang luar biasa akan mini giveaway ini.

Kami sudah menerima sekitar 30 fanfic. Ini jauh sekali dari prediksi kami. Terima kasih yaaaa.

Kali ini, kami ingin memberitahukan kalau kami menemukan beberapa kendala yaitu; beberapa author tidak mengikuti rules untuk fav/follow, beberapa author tidak dapat ditemukan pennamenya di situs ini dan banyak author yang tidak mencantumkan summary. Karena kami merasa ini kesalahan kami yang tidak menyertakan keharusan summary di awal, awalnya kami ingin mencantumkan summary buatan kami, tapi kami merasa ini akan merugikan author yang ikut serta.

Karena itu, kami ingin mengingatkan seluruh author yang sudah mengirimkan entry untuk memeriksa kembali fanfic yang sudah dikirmkan. Mulai sejak post ini dimuat, kami akan segera mengirimkan email balasan tentang kekurangan summary yang beberapa author belum sisipkan kepada setiap author yang sudah mengirimkan entry. Mohon periksa email kamu dan segera cantumkan summary entry kamu ya. Bagi yang mendapatkan email berbunyi, "Terima kasih. Entry kamu sudah lengkap." Tidak perlu membalas email kami. Bagi yang lain, tolong balas emailnya dengan kekurangan yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah itu, mulai hari Senin (20 Feb), kami akan memuat seluruh entry yang masuk ke akun yoonmin babies tanpa menyebutkan nama authornya sesuai nomor urut entry (urutan mengirimkan fanfic). Lalu, bagi yang tidak memenuhi syarat (kecuali masalah summary) sampai batas waktu (20 Feb), akan kami diskualifikasi. Mohon pengertiannya ya.

Kami sudah memutuskan system penilaiannya;

1\. Fav dan follow yang ada di masing-masing fanfic akan mendapatkan satu poin.

2\. Review yang masuk di masing-masing fanfic akan mendapatkan dua poin.

3\. Setiap fanfic mendapatkan penilaian jujur menurut empat orang juri(-jurian) yang mengadakan event ini. (1-10 poin/fanfic)

.

Fanfic dengan jumlah nilai terbanyak akan jadi pemenangnya.

Setelah seminggu dari tanggal post fanfic (27 Feb), kami akan mengumumkan pemenangnya di sini. Kami juga akan memberitahu nama author yang berpartisipasi sesuai nomor urut entry (urutan mengirimkan fanfic).

Lalu, diingatkan lagi, entry ditutup malam ini pada pukul 12 malam yaaaaa. Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih banyak!

.

.

.

Jika ada pertanyaan bisa PM akun ini ya. Untuk fast respon silakan kirimkan DM ke akun IG yellow . ssi (hapus spasi)


	3. Terima Kasih

Halo. Wah. Senang rasanya hari ini FFN akan banjir fanfic yoonmin. Ah, jujur kami tidak sangka-sangka yang ikut akan sebanyak ini. Terima kasih apresiasinya.

Saat ini sudah ada 43 fanfic yang sudah dipublish di akun ini. Bagi semua yoonmin shipper, dimohon bantuannya reviewnya ya. Maaf sedikit terlambat karena membutuhkan waktu untuk post fanficnya.

Lalu, untuk fanfic tanpa summary, dimohon para author untuk segara mengirimkan summary fanficnya ya. Jika merasa ada kesalahan di entry kamu, tolong segera beritahu kami ya.

Pengumuman pemenang akan dipublish di akun ini setelah seminggu (28 Feb) tapi bisa berubah jika albumnya belum sampai ke rumah admin. Info lebih lanjut akan diinformasikan di story ini. Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan kirimkan PM ke akun ini ya.

Akan ada 1 orang pemenang album WINGS YNWA dan 6 orang pemenang hadiah lainnya.

Saat pengumuman kami akan mengumumkan semua nama author yang berpertisipasi.

Good luck bagi semua yang sudah mengirimkan entry!

Terima kasih bagi semuanya yang sudah berpartisipasi! Selamat membaca semuanya~

.

.

.

From YoonMin Babies to YoonMin Shipper, let's all be happy ^^


	4. Selamat!

Halo! Salam senang! Sesuai janji hari ini kami akan mengumumkan pemenang giveawaynya! Terima kasih bagi semua yang berpartisipasi. Jangan berkecil hati jika tidak menang ya. Akan ada kesempatan lain^^

Sebelumnya kami ingin meberitahu daftar author yang mengirimkan entry dan nilainya. Maaf agak terlambat, kami perlu waktu untuk menghitung semuanya T.T

Penilaiannya dihitung sesuai dengan jumlah review yang masuk, fav, follow dan nilai yang juri(jurian) beri. Untuk lebih rincinya, prosesnya begini:

Jumlah Review (dikali 2) + Jumlah Fav + Jumlah Follow + Jumlah nilai dari juri (dikali 2) = poin akhir

.

.

.

1\. Kim LeeNa/ I've been Falling for You: 100

2\. OShendyF / Girl Crush: 80

3\. ChandraDKhaerani / Heart Beat: 84

4\. LittleBae16 / Believe: 58

5\. Gummysmilled / Comeback to Me: 127

6\. Syumine / Let's Not: 133

7\. MinFitrie / Mochie & Snowgie: 60

8\. MissNature / Beautiful: 83

9\. Black Lunalite / Spark: 117

10\. Kim Hyomi / Re: 82

11\. Goldensugar / Intercession: 108

12\. Yupi bong / Melt: 182

13\. Baekie Berry / Drow: 71

14\. Yoyo95 / You are: 117

15\. PikaaChuu / Epipora: 106

16\. AutumnChoi / Someday: 52

17\. Asakurara / I Love You [Like a Love Song]: 137

18\. Bluedice / Coffee: 61

19\. KhArmyZnii / I'm A Doll: 59

20\. Tania403 / Fallen Angel: 73

21\. InfinitelyLove / Purloined Heart: 137

22\. Kalium Iodida / Bad Perfect: 66

23\. Yellowmint / Rainy Night: 77

24\. HuskyV / Save Me: 145

25\. Sugantea / Fools: 94

26\. Achilyz / We're Just In Love: 68

27\. YoungRainny / Same Person: 66

28\. Chevalo / Into You (Vermillion): 87

29\. VL / I'm Sorry: 45

30\. Yuzuki Chaeri / Please Stay: 68

31\. Yoonginugget / Back and Forth: 64

32\. AgustD / Revanche: 53

33\. Ririn-ah / Story of Us: 56

34\. Jiji Park / Gloombt: 61

35\. Yongsoo / Senyuman Bulan Sabit: 73

36\. Kepiting Kembar / Anak Mama: 135

37\. Akashiseikawa / My Reflection in Your Eyes: 65

38\. Hanami96 / Friend: 65

39\. Kaizen Katsumoto / Notice Me, Senpai!: 93

40\. 0.2cmpride / Beauty is in the Eye of Beholder: 121

41\. LittleBaozi652 / Missing You: 76

42\. Prxmroses Addict /Phone Drop: 89

43\. Gula Gula/ (Un)eternity: 111

.

.

.

Dan, ini dia pemenangnya!

1\. Album WING YNWA (Tosca ver): Entry no 12 **Yupi bong** / Melt: 182

2\. DVD Copi Ori BTS Memories 2015: Entry no 24 **HuskyV** / Save Me: 145

3\. Satu buah novel karangan Tere Liye: Entry no 21 **InfinitelyLove** / Purloined Heart: 137

4\. Tiga buah novel random terbitan Zettu: Entry no 17 **Asakurara** / I Love You [Like a Love Song]: 137, entry no 36 **Kepiting Kembar** / Anak Mama: 135, entry no 6 **Syumine** / Let's Not: 133.

Ket: author dengan poin lebih banyak dapat pilih novel yang disuka.

5\. Poster WINGS: Entry no 5 **Gummysmilled** / Comeback to Me: 127

Dan favorit dari juri(jurian) yang dapat nilai tertinggi dari juri yaitu; entry no 15 **PikaaChuu** / Epipora akan dapat satu gantungan kunci Bangtan, bisa pilih bias. Hehehehe.

.

Selamat kepada pemenangnya! Silakan segera PM akun ini dengan kontak yang bisa dihubungi (diharapkan line, whatsaap atau IG agar bisa kirim foto).

Special thanks kepada sponsor (hehe) ChiminsCake, yellow-ssi, chevalo, dan Park In Jung.

Special thanks untuk anggota juri(jurian): ChiminsCake, Kasperr, Mokuji dan yellow-ssi.

Salam senang semuanya! Dan, kami membuat sebuah Line OA (official account), silakan diadd ya ogf0493m (pakai at, gak bisa ketik at di sini, bisa di cek di bio ya T.T)

.

.

.

From YoonMin Babies to YoonMin shipper, let's all be happy! Nantikan giveaway dan project lain kami yaaaa.


	5. WINGS Tour Project

YoonMin Babies WINGS Tour JKT

.

.

.

Hai yoonmin shipper Indonesia! Kami akan mengadakan project hand-banner yoonmin untuk mendukung Suga dan Jimin pada Wings Tour JKT 2017.

Hand-banner mohon diangkat saat konser berlangsung, terutama saat solo stage Yoongi dan Jimin atau saat YoonMin ada di dekat kamu.^^

Untuk mewujudkan project ini, kami kembutuhkan bantuan kalian. Untuk bisa mendukung project ini, kalian bisa melakukan donasi. Dengan memberikan donasi, kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari project ini. Berikut ini tipe donasi yang akan kami buka:

Tipe Donasi: (desain dapat dilihat di akun ig yoonminbabies)

• Paket A: (min. donasi) IDR 75k

hand-banner, keychain, fan, sticker, photocard, notes, totebag

• Paket B: (min. donasi) 55k

hand-banner, keychain, fan, sticker, photocard

• Paket C: (min. donasi) 20k

hand-banner, fan, sticker, photocard

• Paket D: (min. donasi) 15k

hand-banner, fan, photocard

*additional T-Shirt: IDR 75k (bisa lengan panjang, all size)

*Totebag: IDR 10k (jika ingin membeli satuan)

.

.

.

Cara Donasi:

Kirim email ke yoonminbabies dengan format:

Subject: yoonmin babies project

Isi;

Nama:

Username ig/twt/penname:

No. HP:

Jumlah donasi:

Tipe donasi:

Alamat:

.

.

*ket:

-Alamat hanya diperlukan jika ingin barang dikirim ke rumah.

-Barang hanya bisa dikirim jika memberikan donasi lebih dari 55K, sisanya diambil di venue.

-Email akan dibalas secara berkala (1×24 jam).

.

.

.

Deadline donasi: 13 April 2017

Deadline khusus T-Shirt: 1 April 2017 (karena proses produksi)

.

Semua donasi yang masuk akan digunakan untuk pembuatan hand-banner.

Semakin banyak donasi terkumpul, semakin banyak juga hand-banner yang akan diproduksi. Ayo ikut serta^^

.

For more information contact (instagram): yoonminbabies atau bisa pm akun ini.

Ayo sukseskan project ini^^ Mini Mini 캡짱!


End file.
